Monkey Beside You
by LulluBee
Summary: pertengkaran manis menghiasi keseharian pasangan EunHae... EunHae GS


Pairing :

Lee Hyukjae (namja)

Lee Donghae (yeoja)

Reted : T

Genre : Romance

Nb : Entah kenapa kalau saia membuat ff dengan pairing EUNHAE tanpa NC rasanya sungguh aneh, dan nggak dapet feelnya. Tapi sekarang saya mencoba memberanikan diri untuk membuat ff EUNHAE tanpa NC... Ingat TANPA NC...

Jadi kalau jelek saia minta maav...

So, Happy reading guys...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Jpret'

"KYAA! OPPAAAA... Berhenti memfotoku"seorang gadis cantik menutup wajahnya seketika setelah dia mendengar suara jepretan kamere.

"Kenapa sih Chagi... Kau itu kan cantik."ujar seorang pria tampan yang tadi memotret sang gadis cantik.

"Aishh.. Tetap saja aku malu Oppa.."ujar sang gading cantik yang bernama Donghea iini.

"Malu kenapa? Kau kan memakai baju."ujar Hyukjae si pria tampan.

Blushh

Wajah Donghae bersemu merah setelah mendengar ucapan Hyukjae

"KYAA! Hyuk Oppa yadong..."Donghae memukul kepala Hyukjae.

"Ckckck... Aku hanya bercanda chagiya."ucap Hyukjae.

"Yasudah Oppa cepat habiskan makanannya nanti keburu bel masuk."ujar Donghae melanjutkan makan siangnya yang terhenti karna ulah sang kekasih.

"Akh.. Aku sudah tidak nafsu lagi. Kau saja yang habiskan.."ucap Hyukjae menjauhkan piringnya.

"Yasudah, buatku saja."Donghae menarik piring Hyukjae kearahnya.

"Kau ini cantik tapi makanmu seperti monster, banyak sekali."sindir Hyuk.

"Biarkan saja, kita ini harus menikmati hidup. Untuk apa diet yang tidak ada gunanya."ujar Donghae.

"Iya, tapi tidak seperti kau juga. Lihat saja sekarang, kau malah lebih besar dariku."ujar Hyuk memandang Donghae sinis.

"Enak saja. Walaupun makanku banyak tapi kan aku sering olahraga jadi tidak akan gemuk."jelas Donghae.

"Ya, terserah kau saja lah, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mencari yeoja lain karena badanmu yang gemuk."ancam Hyuk.

"KYAA..! Lihat saja kalau kau berani. Aku juga akan mencari namja lain yang tidak kerempeng sepertimu."Donghae balas mengancam.

"Mwo? Kerempeng? Hey.. Tubuhku ini sixpact (bener gag nulis.a) tahu.."sergah Hyuk.

"Sixpact apanya? Badanmu itu kurus! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu.."balas Donghae.

"Jadi kau tahu? Bagaimana kau tahu? Jangan-jangan kau suka mengintipku saat tidak memakai baju yah?

Iya kan.?"goda Hyuk yang langsung membuat Donghae merona merah.

"M-mwo? Ti-tidak, Oppa jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh yah"ujar Donghae gugup. 'Pbabo.. Donghae pbabo..'rutuk Donghae.

"Aku tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh, kan kau sendiri yang tadi bilang kalau kau tahu badanku ini kurus. Berartikan kau pernah melihat badanku. Iya kan? Mengaku sajalah."Hyuk semakin menggoda Donghae.

Teeet... Teeet...

Terimakasihlah Donghae pada bel sekolah yang berbunyi.

"Sudah bel, aku harus kembali kekelas."

Donghae berlari meninggalkan Hyuk.

"Hey.. JUJUR SAJA... IYA KAN.."teriank Hyuk yang masih menggoda Donghae.

"ANIO..."Donghae balas berteriak.

::::::

Seorang namja tampan tengah duduk ditepi ranjang milik seorang yeoja cantik.

Dia menatap sang yeoja sambil tersenyum, mengagumi kecantikkan sang yeoja meski kini sedang terlelap.

Namja tampan ini memperhatikan sang yeoja yang tertidur. "Sleeping Beauty."gumamnya pelan.

Mata besarnya yang kini terpejam, pipi tembamnya yang kenyal, hidungnya yang mancung sempurna dan ditambah bibir pinknya yang menggoda. Sungguh yeoja yang begitu indah.

Hyukjae -namja tampan- mengarahkan jemarinya kewajah sang kekasih. Lalu membelai lembut pipi tembamnya.

"eung..."sang yeoja menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

Bukannya berhenti Hyuk malah makin gencar, dia menekan-nekan pipi Donghae.

"eung.. Eomma aku mengantuk."gumamnya sambil menepis tangan Hyukjae yang dikira eommanya.

Hyukjae terkikik pelan mendengar gumaman kekasihnya. Lalu dia kembali menekan pipi Donghae.

Karena merasa benar-benar terganggu akhirnya Donghae membuka mata. Dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya dikamar.

Namun sedetik kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak sendirian dikamar ini.

Donghae memandang kesegalah arah, dan berhenti tepat ditepi ranjangnya yang terdapat seorang namja tampan yang tengah duduk manis.

Seketika itu juga matanya terbelalak lebar.

"KYAAA..! Kenapa kau bisa disini."teriak Donghae histeris bersamaan dengan menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aishh.. Kau senang sekali berteriak."keluh Hyuk sambil mengusap telinganya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kekamarku?"tanya Donghae lagi.

"Eommamu yang memberikan kunci duplikat kamarmu padaku."jawab Hyuk.

"EOMMAAA..."

::::::

"Hey.. Sudahlah, kau masih marah.?"tanya Hyuk memecahkan keheningan. Dia menoleh kearah Donghae yang berjalan disampingnya dengan wajah yang ditekuku.

Ya, Donghae marah karena Hyuk yang ada dikamarnya tadi pagi. Sebenarnya sih bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya.

Tapi karena dia tidak mau siapapun melihat wajahnya ketika bangun tidur. Hey... Itukan memalukan.

"Chagiya... Ayolah, jangan marah terus! Lagipula apa salahnya aku masuk kekamarmu saat kau tidur. Toh suatu saat nanti juga kita akan tidur bersama kalau kita sudah menikah."goda Hyuk yang sukses membuat wajah Donghae merona.

"YAA..! Siapa bilang kita akan menikah.."donghae berteriak seraya memukul kepala Hyukjae.

Namun pukulannya tidak berlangsung lama karena dia melihat kesekelilingnya.

Kalau saat ini semua mata menatapnya aneh.

Donghae langsung menunduk malu ditatap intens seperti itu oleh orang sekitar.

"Jadi kau tidak mau menikah denganku? Padahal setelah lulus nanti aku akanmelamarmu! Tapi karena kau menolak menikah denganku jadi yasudah aku akan mencari yeoja lain yang mau menikah denganku saja."ujar Hyuk seraya berjalan meninggalkan Donghae.

"KYAAA.. Dasar monyet, kera, lutung (?) awas kau yah.."Donghae berlari mengejar Hyukjae yang telah berlari mendahuluinya.

Mereka persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Dasar anak remaja zaman sekarang."komen salah satu pejalan kaki yang melihat tingkah Hyukjae dan Donghae yang kekanak-kanakkan.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hyukjae dan Donghae tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan saling berpegangan tangan. Mengacuhkan tatapan orang-orang yang mereka lewati.

Donghae yang merasakan tatapan iri dari mereka tak ayal membuatnya mengeratkan pagutan tangannya, seolah-olah menunjukkan kalau Lee Hyukjae adalah miliknya.

Sedangkan Hyukjae yang mengerti maksud Donghae tadi segera melepaskan pagutan tangannya dan beralih merangkul pinggang ramping Donghae.

Kelakuan Hyuk tadi membuat wajah Donghae memerah -lagi-. Dan dengan itu pula sontak membuat tatapan orang-orang itu menjadi kecewa seolah berkata, 'Sudahlah.. Relakanlah pangeran Hyukjae'.

Hyukjae mengantar Donghae sampai didepan kelasnya. Ya, karena Hyuk dan Donghae tidak satu kelas. Hyuk satu tingkat diatas Donghae.

"Yasudah, kau masuklah.."ucap Hyukjae.

"Ne, Oppa juga masuk kelas, jangan bolos lagi."jawab Donghae.

"Ne my princess.. Yasudah bye.."Hyukjae langsung pergi setelah mengantar Donghae kekelasnya.

"Donghae_ah.."pekik seseorang memanggil Donghae. Donghae berjalan menuju orang itu.

"Pagi.."sapa Donghae.

"Ahh.. Pagi-pagi sudah buat semua orang iri."seru Ryeowook-teman Donghae-.

"Aishh.. Kau ini."ucap Donghae.

"Ahh.. Beruntungnya kau bisa memeliki namjachingu pujaan para wanita."

"Wookie, kau ini bicara apa?"

"Kapan yah aku punya namjachingu seperti prince Hyuk.?"

"Kau kan sudah punya Yesung oppa."

"YAA... Enak saja, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan namja aneh itu."sergah Ryeowook.

"Masa? Kalau begitu kenapa kemarin aku melihatmu pulang bersama Yesung oppa.."goda Donghae.

Blush

"I-itu.."Wookie gelagapan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hahaha.. Lihatlah, wajahmu memerah."goda Donghae sambil menunjuk kepipi Ryeowook.

"Donghae.."Wookie menutup wajah merahnya, sedangkan Donghae malah semakin tertawa lebar.

::::::

Donghae dan Ryeowook berjalan keluar kelas karena pelajaran sudah selesai. Mereka menyusuri koridor sambil sesekali melemparkan candaan.

Lalu Donghae melihat seorang namja tampan yang berstatus kekasihnya tengah duduk diatas motor sport berwarna hitam sambil memainkan benda kecil yang bernama psp.

"Lihat, kekasihmu tengah selingkuh."bisik Wookie.

"Ne, dia memang selalu selingkuh dengan pspnya itu."lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

"Oppa."panggil Donghae. Hyukjae mempause gamenya lalu menatap Donghae.

"Sudah selesai?"tanya Hyukjae lembut.

"Ne oppa."jawab Donghae.

"WOOKIE..."terdengar seseorang berteriak memanggil Ryeowook.

Wookie yang merasa dipanggilpun menoleh kearah orang itu, seketika itu dia berdecih pelan.

"Hay cahgiya.."uhar namja itu setelah berada disamping Wookie.

"YAA.. Jangan panggil aku begitu. Menjijikan..'plak'..'plak..'plak'.."ujar Ryeowook seraya memukul kepala namja itu.

"Aishh appo chagiya.."namja itu mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Wookie.

"Ishh.. Menjijikan.."sunggut Ryeowook, namun sesungguhnya hatinya melompat-lompat senang.

"Annyeong Yesung oppa.."sapa Donghae yang merasa diabaikan dari tadi.

"Eh, annyeong Donghae_ah."balas Yesung.

"Annyeong Yesung Hyung.."sapa Hyukjae.

"Annyeong Hyuk, kalian mau pulang.?"tanya Yesung.

"Ne, aku dan dan Donghae mau pulang."jawab Hyuk.

"Oh.. Kalau begitu aku dan Wookie juga mau pulang."ujar Yesung seraya merangkul pundak Ryeowook.

"Kyaa.. Siapa yang mau pulang denganmu."ryeowook melepaskan rangkulan Yesung.

"Sudahlah chagi, lebih baik kita pulang. Nanti keburu sore."ucap Donghae. "Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu yah Hyuk, Donghae.. Bye.. Ayo chagiya.."ujar Yesung lagi sambil menarik tangan Wookie.

"KYAAA... Lepas.. Akukan sudah bilang tidak mau pulang denganmu. Lepas.."Wookie meronta dari Yesung.

"Ck, pasangan yang aneh.."komen Hyuk melihat punggung Yesung dan Ryeowook yang menjauh.

"Tapi aku lebih aneh."timpal Donghae.

"Ye? Apa maksudmu.?"tanya Hyuk bingung.

"Ne, aku lebih aneh karena punya pasangan seekor monyet sepertimu oppa."jawab Donghae seraya naik keatas motor Hyukjae.

"Tapi kau mencintai monyet tampan ini kan?"goda Hyuk sambil menghidupkan motornya.

"Berisik.."ucapnya Donghae seraya menenggelampakn wajahnya yang -kembali- memerah kepunggung Hyuk.

Hyuk hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang menurutnya lucu ini.

Dia pun menjalankan motornya dengan cepat membuat Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Hyukjae.

'Dasar modus' batin Donghae.

F.I.N

.


End file.
